halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marine Expeditionary Force
The is the largest building block of Marine warfighting ability. Usually based upon a , the Force consists of a Marine Division, a Marine Air Wing, a Marine Logistical Group and numerous smaller attached Marine forces. Ground Combat Element The GCE of a MEF is made up of a Marine Division which consists of three Infantry Regiments, a Artillery regiment, a tank regiment, Light Armour Reconnaissance Regiment, a All Terrain Armour Battalion, a Reconnaissance Battalion and a Combat Engineering Battalion. Infantry Regiment The Marine Infantry Regiment is a multi-role force, expected to locate, close with and destroy the enemy with fire and manoeuvre, though the type of enemy is not necessarily opposing infantry. They have the equipment to engage enemy armour or enemy aircraft and provide their own mobile light artillery in the form of mortars. All Marine infantry is trained to be air mobile with support from the air group and motorized with accompanying vehicles, most notably Warthogs but there is also a support mechanized battalion in each regiment, transported by specialised M03 Kangaroo IFV or M38 Groundhog APC. Each Regiment is made of four battalions and a HQ Company. The HQ Company has a attached M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle, 4 Venom UCGVs and 100 support staff. Each Regiment is 4100 Marines in strength. Artillery Regiment The Artillery regiment is divided into a Battery HQ and four battalions, each using a different artillery vehicle. 1st Bt. use the Bombardier SPMA, 2nd Bt. use the Hound SPMA, 3rd Bt. use the Python SPMA and the 4th Bt. use the Firefly MLRS. Each Battalion has 48 Artillery units and 24 ammunition carriers. It has a HQ Battery with 100 Staff, a M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle and 4 Venom UCGVs Attached to the HQ Battery is 3 Counter-battery RADAR Platoon, with a total of 12 M21R Firehog Counter-Battery RADARs. Attached Units Armoured Regiment The Armour Regiment uses 3 battalions of M820A Scorpion MBTS (48 per Battalion) with supporting Command variants (5 per Battalion). One Battalion gives special support with a mix of M811 and M812 tanks (36 and 12 respectively), providing specialist long range anti tank support. It also has a HQ Company with 100 Staff, a M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle and 4 Venom UCGVs. Attached to the HQ is a number of specialist platoons with four vehicles each, including M-1050 Brown Bear Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicles, 4 M1000 Tiger Heavy Battle Tanks, 4 M814 Panther Close Assault Vehicles and 4 M820A Scorpion Armoured Repair and Recovery Vehicle with 16 Combat Engineers. All Terrain Armour Battalion The ATA Battalion focuses on exoskeleton units and walker units, designed to provide organic combat assets to units in the field to augment their combative ability. It features two companies with 24 M8B Dire Wolf ATAASs in each, a company with 12 M13B Dragon MAWs and a final company with 12 M5 Ogre ATABW. It also has a HQ Company with 100 Staff, a M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle and 4 Venom UCGVs. Light Armour Reconnaissance Regiment Light Armour Reconnaissance Regiments uses a mixture of M85 Coyote CVR variants, with four Battalions. The use variants for anti-tank support, anti-personnel fire, ambulance support, anti-walker fire or combat engineering. The LAR mixes elements of earlier Dragoon/Formation Reconnaissance, Stryker Brigades and Light Armour Reconnaissance Regiments to form a light armour force with mounted scouts. In every LAR Regiment there is a HQ Company, which is the primary command/control unit of the Regiment, with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles to facilitate command and control for the command Colonel and his S-2, S-3, S-5 and S-6 staff, with A.I. support and other dismounted staff and 100 Marines to facilitate the needs of the command section. It has a Attached to the commander section is a Anti-Walker Platoon of 4 M94 Cub Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicles to provide organic fire power against Scarabs, and similar units, a Ambulance Platoon consisting of 4 M90 Wallaby Armoured Ambulance with 12 Reconnaissance Corpsmen to provide close in medical support for the LARR, even when deep in enemy territory, a Anti-Aircraft Platoon of 4 M92A Ocelot Anti Aircraft Artillery to provide close in organic firepower against enemy air assets. The First Battalion has a HQ Company with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles for the Captain and his command staff, a Alpha Company with 12 M85s and 48 Marines to provide medium fire power and light Scout presence, a Bravo Company with 12 M87s and 48 Marines to provide anti-tank fire power and light scout presence, a Charlie Company with 12 M97s and 48 Marines to provide light fire power and light scout presence and a Delta Company with 12 M97s and 48 Marines to provide light fire power and light scout presence. 2nd Battalion has HQ Company with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles for the Captain and his command staff, a Alpha Company with 12 M88s to provide long range anti-armour support, a Bravo Company with 12 M85s and 48 marines to provide medium fire power and light Scout presence, a Charlie Company with 12 M98s to provide long range heavy anti-tank fire, a Delta Company with 12 M87s and 48 marines to provide anti-tank fire power and light Scout presence 3rd Battalion has HQ Company with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles for the Captain and his command staff, a Alpha Company with 12 M86s and 96 Marines to provide heavy scout presence, a Bravo Company with 12 M95s and 72 Marines to provide medium scout presence, anti-tank fire and logistical support, a Charlie Company with 12 M97s and 48 Marines to provide light fire power and light scout presence, a Delta Company with 12 M85s and 48 Marines to provide medium fire power and light Scout presence 4th Battalion has HQ Company with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles for the Captain and his command staff, a Alpha Company with 12 M86s and 96 Marines to provide heavy scout presence, a Bravo Company with 12 M95s and 72 Marines to provide medium scout presence, anti-tank fire and logistical support, a Charlie Company with 12 M97s and 48 Marines to provide light fire power and light scout presence, a Delta Company with 12 M91s and 72 Marines to provide manoeuvre and mobility support capabilities, which include obstacle clearing, breaching of surface mines and engagement of sub-surface mines. Reconnaissance Battalion Reconnaissance Battalions are made up of well trained infantry who provide forward military reconnaissance of enemy positions and capability, ahead of the rest of the force. They also are expected to operate as forward observers for artillery and air support from the MEF's attached supports, operate as pathfinders for Marine forces, perform post-strike reconnaissance and and perform limited direct action missions against vulnerable enemy assets. Combat Engineer Battalions The Combat Engineering section was a mixed of motorized and mechanized combat engineers, expected to operate in direct combat environments and are supported by a armoured company with 8 M820As AVEs and 32 Marines, 4 M820A ARC and 16 Marines, 4 M820A ARRV and 16 Marines. Each of the normal Companies have 210 Combat Engineers and it has a HQ Section with 100 Marines, and a M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle. Marine Expeditionary Brigade Marine Expeditionary Brigades provide large fire and maneuver forces, capable of directly guarding vulnerable flank positions, providing mobile reserves or shock forces. Marine Expeditionary Units The 3 Marine Expeditionary Units provide large fire and maneuver forces, capable of directly guarding vulnerable flank positions, providing mobile reserves or shock forces. Aviation Combat Element The Aviation Combat Element is provided by a Marine Air Wing. Multirole Air Group A Multirole Air Group uses 4 squadrons of F/A-110 Axe Attack Fighters, with 12 fighters in each, to provide high speed air defence and ground attack, giving marines a versatile and multirole combat aircraft. They are supported by a squadron of 5 E/A-110 Hatchet for Electronic Warfare. These are supported by a training squadron and a Aviation Logistics Squadron. Support Air Group The Support Air Group as two refueller squadrons of 12 MD-79L Gannets each and a search and rescue squadron with 6 MD-79L Gannets, with a Aviation Logistics Squadron. Heavy Attack VTOL Group The 'Heavy' VTOL group focuses around VTOL gunships with heavy firepower, designed to engage and destroy enemy armoured units. It is based around two squadrons of 12 F/A-77 Raptor Gunships, a squadron of 12 AV-49D Sparrowhawk Gunships and a squadron of 12 AV-49E War Hawk gunships, giving it a well balanced capacity. These are supported by a training squadron and a Aviation Logistics Squadron. Light Attack VTOL Group The light attack VTOL group is a 'shock and awe' group, focusing on 3 squadrons of 20 MV-14F Super Hornet groups, supported by a squadron of 12 MD-83B Merlin Direct Action Penetrator squadrons, intended to provide light, close in firepower for marines and air transport. These are supported by a training squadron and a Aviation Logistics Squadron. Aerial Reconnaissance Group The Aerial Reconnaissance Group has four squadrons of six OD-83C Merlin Scout which are attached on a near permanent basis to other units, to perform forward reconnaissance and target designation for the gunship units. Heavy Attack VTOL Group The Heavy attack VTOL group focuses on devastating long range CAS missions. It consists of two squadrons of 3 AD-3 Buzzard Gunships and a squadron of 12 AD-79J Super Pelicans. These are supported by a training squadron and a Aviation Logistics Squadron. Air/Starlift Group The Air and Starlift group focus around transportation and gunship support with UD-83A Merlin dropships, forming four squadrons of 12, four squadrons of 12 D-79I Pelicans and 2 squadrons of 6 D-3 Petrel dropships, giving a fair mixture of airlift capacity, enough to get a large portion of the Division forces onto the ground in one swoop. The all aircraft are also expected to perform close in fire support and electronic warfare in support of ground forces. These are supported by a training squadron and a Aviation Logistics Squadron. Support Group The Support group is made of five support squadrons who complete airfield operation services, engineer and transportation support, medical assistance, food services, security support, and other direct combat and combat service support to Aviation Combat elements. Air Control Group The Air Control group is the central nervous system of a air group, operating from a ship position or ground position where necessary. It contains a Tactical Air Command Squadron, a AWAC squadron, operating two E-456 Xiphoss and support squadron to watch over the entire MEF, a Communications Squadron, a Air Control Squadron, an air defence battalion with a mixed out put of 12 Death Stalker AA, 12 Fattail HAA and 12 Lynx HAA vehicles, 12 Diamondback MADS and two UAV squadrons, one with 12 MQ-90 Bayonets and the other with 6 RQ-4 Shamshirs and 6 RQ-55 Rapiers. Logistics Combat Element Logistics Support is provided by a Marine Logistics Group Headquarters and Service Battalion The HQ and Service Battalion provides command and control for all logistical marine support in a marine MEF. Engineer Support Battalion The Engineering Support Battalion provides support through survivability, countermobility & mobility enhancements, explosive ordnance disposal, bulk water production & storage, and bulk fuel storage & distribution. Dental Battalion The Dental Battalion provides oral healthcare for the MEF. Combat Logistics Regiment The 2 Combat Logistics Regiments use four Battalions to give logistical support to the MEF beyond its organic capabilities in any environment and throughout the spectrum of conflict in order to allow the division to continue operations independent of any logistically driven operational pauses. One regiment uses air based supply and the other uses ground based supply. Combat Support Regiment The Combat Support Regiment provides a wide spectrum of support for Marine Units. The Supply Battalion controls distribution and supply of materials, the Maintenance Battalion provides maintenance for all ground based electronic and mechanical systems, including marine weapons, armour, communication systems, vehicles and provide recovery/repair/salvage/disposal operations with recovery vehicles, the Medical Battalion provides direct and general Health Service Support (HSS) to the Marine Expeditionary Force in order to sustain the combat effort. Command Element Headquarters Battalion The HQ Battalion commands the entire Division, providing command for both the regiments and attached units. The M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle is used by the unit. Attached to the HQ is three platoons, with one containing 4 M316 Omega Mobile Missile Platforms to provide anti-capital ship fire, one with 4 M317 Tusker Mobile Hospitals for field hospitals and 4 M314 Mastodon Assault Support Platforms for generalised support. Intelligence Battalion The Intelligence Battalion (IntelBat) plan and direct, collect, process, produce and disseminate intelligence, and provide counterintelligence for all elements of the MEF and the Command. The intelligence battalion contains a Headquarters Company, a Production and Analysis Company, a Counter Intelligence/Human Intelligence Company, a Production and Analysis Support Company and a Counter Intelligence/Human Intelligence Support Company Communication Battalion The Communication Battalion (ComBat) provides communication systems for Marine forces, both shorter range radio and longer range satellite communication systems. The ComBat has three communication Companies, a HQ Company and a Support Company. Electronic Warfare Battalion Electronic Warfare Battalions (EWBat) focus on providing three electronic warfare disciplines to Marine Forces. They provide Electronic Support, which focuses around gathering electronic intelligence, either through radio interception, interception of other signals, hacking of enemy warfare systems and directly bugging enemy systems, Electronic Countermeasures, which involve jamming enemy systems, whether it be communication or sensors and Electronic. Each EWBat uses Electronic Recon Teams (ElReT) to perform closer inspection of enemy signals capacity and Electronic Protection, which focuses on protecting friendly forces from enemy electronic attack and interception, along with jam homing and detecting enemy stealth formations. It is made up of a HQ Company and four companies, each with electronic support vehicles, a unit specialised in cyber warfare and a Electronic Recon team with 8 electronic recon teams of six. The Battalion has a total of 1100 Marines. Air/Naval Gunfire Liason Company The ANGLICO are a relatively elite Marine force who designate gunfire from Naval sources or direct Marine or Naval Air strikes. They respond directly to the MEF command and designate fire within the MEF's area of operations, acting as sighting Naval Fire and Forward Air Controllers for Air Strikes. While parts of the ANGLICO are assigned to directing overall fire support in a area, much smaller teams are attached to forward team and provide FAC duties from mobile positions or from self made Observation Posts. A ANGLICO Company is made up of 3 platoons, each with 2 10-man SALT teams and five four-man Fire Control Teams, with a total of 60 men in the Company. Category:UNSC